


Only a Week

by Batfink



Series: Bloodsucker Barnes [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, First Meetings, M/M, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Smut, Swearing, Vampire Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky comes to Tony for help with his arm.  What will Tony do when he finds out he's a blood sucker?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In order for this to work, I have changed two things from Cap 2.  
> 1\. Bucky never took off his face mask (Steve recognised his eyes).  
> 2\. Bucky never spoke.

Steve had confided in Tony that the 'Winter Soldier' was his former friend Bucky Barnes so although Tony was surprised and a little worried when said Winter Soldier appeared on his balcony one evening, he didn't respond by trying to kill him.

Instead, he cautiously approached the balcony doors. His Iron Man cuffs a reassuring weight against his wrists. After the incident with Loki, he now never took them off.

Bucky was crouched on the balcony railing, one gloved hand touching the bar between his feet. It should have looked precarious, but he made it look effortless. A black mask covered the lower half of his face and black goggles covered his eyes. He should have found it too dark to see with them on, but they didn't seem to stop him tracking Tony's hesitant steps towards the door.

"Standby, Jarvis." Tony told his AI as he opened the door, leaving it ajar once he had stepped outside.

"Can I help you, Bucky?" He asked. He figured there was no point in pretending he didn't know his name.

Bucky tilted his head and stared at him for a moment, or at least Tony thought he was. It was hard to tell with the goggles. He could have had his eyes closed for all Tony knew.

After a moment, he shifted. Raising his metal arm and holding it out towards Tony.

"Yikes!" Tony exclaimed when he saw the mess of twisted metal and torn wiring. "What the hell happened to that?"

Without waiting for a response and no longer considering his safety, Tony stepped towards Bucky and gripped the arm. Carefully, he twisted it from side to side, examining it. "Okay, nothing I can't fix." He said at last turning away from Bucky. "Come on."

Tony crossed his living room and headed straight for the elevator, Bucky following behind. Once in the lab he pointed Bucky to a chair and set Jarvis to work running scans on the arm.

Tony had kept the lighting low and after a few moments Bucky removed his goggles and dropped them onto the work bench. Tony glanced up at the bright blue eyes. It was no wonder Steve had recognised Bucky from just his eyes. They were quite distinctive Tony thought.

"Can I get you anything before we start?" Tony asked. "This might take a while. Coffee, beer, cookie?"

Bucky shook his head. "You wanna take that mask off?" Tony asked. "I already know who you are." Again Bucky shook his head. "Okay then." Tony nodded. "Here goes." He set to work on Bucky's arm.

A while later Tony was fighting with one of the sections of Bucky's arm trying to work it loose. He was pulling on it with a set of pliers when it suddenly popped free, as it did so, it caught the edge of Tony's hand and sliced in deep.

"Ah shit!" Tony exclaimed dropping the pliers and grabbing up a cloth to press to the side of his hand where blood was starting to flow.

"Sir." Jarvis spoke up. "Might I suggest you take a look at the scans."

"I'm kinda in the middle of something here, J." Tony huffed holding tight to his hand.

"I am aware of that, sir. Still I think now would be a good time." Jarvis replied.

Something in Jarvis' choice of words made Tony turn towards the monitor. He was clearly trying very hard not to say something out loud and as Tony glanced at the monitor he saw what that something was.

Jarvis had been running a 3D scan on Bucky's body, checking his health as Tony knew Steve would want to know. On the screen were two images of Bucky's head. One was labelled 'Before bleeding' and the other 'After bleeding'. The images were identical, save for the fact that in the 'after' image. Bucky now had fangs.

"Okay." Tony said staring wide eyed at the monitor. He curled the fingers of his sliced hand around the cloth so that he could use his other hand to quickly pull up the surveillance feed. He scanned back a few moments until just before he cut himself and watched Bucky.

As the feed ran forwards he watched the plate pop free and his hand slice open. Bucky didn't react. At all. It wasn't natural. When someone slices themselves open in front of you, you react. Bucky however didn't move. Didn't look towards Tony, or the blood dripping from his hand. Interesting.

Closing the tabs on the monitor he crossed to another work bench. This one had a coffee pot beside a small sink. A collection of mugs beside it. Tony turned up one of the mugs and pulled the cloth away from his hand.

Blood dripped from the gash and he held the mug under it. Letting it catch the drops until it was about half full. He then reached for the first aid kit on the wall above and quickly bandaged his hand. He turned and looked back at Bucky who was staring at a fixed point on the floor just in front of the stool he was sitting on.

Tony picked up the mug and carried it across to Bucky. "Hungry?" He enquired, holding the mug out towards Bucky.

Bucky lifted his head and looked at Tony. Stared so hard at him Tony wanted to flinch away. Instead he stepped closer and held the mug up towards Bucky's face. "Take it." He insisted.

Bucky's hand shot out but instead of going for the mug, he grabbed his goggles from the workbench and slipped them back on. He then turned back to look at Tony who was still holding the mug out to him.

Slowly, Bucky reached his good hand behind his head and unfastened the mask. Lowering it into his lap before reaching out and taking the mug from Tony. He lifted it to his lips and Tony saw a hint of fang as he quickly swallowed down the thick red liquid, licking his lips when he was done. He smiled at Tony and it was one hell of a smile, Tony thought.

He set the mug on the work bench and reached out for Tony pulling him towards him gently. Tony's heart was hammering in his chest. Bucky only had one working arm at the moment so he turned Tony's hand and laid it on his thigh before pulling off the bandage.

"I'm not sure how much more I can give you." Tony whispered.

Bucky shook his head and lifted Tony's hand towards his mouth. He stuck out his tongue and licked along the length of the gash on Tony's hand. Tony shuddered. His hand went numb where Bucky's saliva had touched it and as he watched on stunned, the wound began to close. When it was nothing more than a thin scar across his skin, Bucky released his hand and smiled at him again.

"Wow." Tony breathed. "So, the goggles. I'm guessing your eyes change when you feed but is it that you don't want me to see them, or that they get more sensitive to the light, or both?"

Bucky nodded when he said the last. "Both?" Tony checked and Bucky nodded again. "Okay." Tony nodded himself before returning to working on the arm as though nothing had happened, his heart rate slowly returning to normal.

When the arm was fixed, Bucky stood. He pulled off his goggles and Tony got a brief look at his whole face before he lifted the face mask and snapped it back into place. He held out his hand to Tony and Tony shook it.

He followed Tony back to the lift and up to his penthouse. Once there, Bucky headed straight for the balcony doors.

"Next time you need your arm fixed, or you're hungry. Come see me." Tony called to him as he stepped through the doorway. He looked back at Tony for a moment and then was gone.

Tony collapsed onto his sofa. What the hell had just happened he wondered and more importantly, how the hell was he going to tell Steve.


	2. Chapter 2

It was another four days before Bucky returned. Tony was sprawled out on his sofa when Jarvis informed him Bucky was on the balcony.

Unable to work up the required effort to get up Tony just yelled 'it's open' through the glass.

Bucky eased the door open and slipped in out of the dark. He stopped just inside the door which he pulled closed behind himself. First he took off his goggles and dropped them to the floor, then he proceeded to unload a collection of weapons from around his body that he laid beside the goggles. By the time he was done there was quite a pile of hand guns and knives.

He looked up at Tony when he was done and Tony patted the sofa cushion beside where he was sprawled. Bucky stood and walked over to him sitting down beside him, turning his eyes to the TV.

"Hungry?" Tony asked. Bucky shook his head. "Wanna take off that muzzle? The fangs don't scare me."

Bucky reached behind his head and unclipped his facemask letting it drop into his lap. He turned to face Tony and pushed up his top lip showing he had no fangs.

"Right, right." Tony nodded. "Only when you're hungry."

They sat in silence for a while watching a comedy show before Tony's curiosity got the better of him. He hadn't told Steve about Bucky's last visit because he wasn't sure if it had been a one off but this time he was going to have to report back so he wanted to get some info.

"So, can't talk or won't talk?" He enquired first. Bucky shrugged. "Yes, no questions only then. If you're willing that is?" Bucky shrugged again.

Taking that as his best chance of agreement Tony dived in. "You know who I am right?" Bucky nodded.

"You know I work with Captain America, is that why you came to me for help with your arm?" Bucky nodded.

"Because Steve is your friend?" Tony continued. Bucky shrugged.

"You don't remember?" Tony asked and Bucky shook his head. "But you think he is right? There's something familiar about him?" Bucky nodded.

"Okay." Tony grabbed up his tablet from the table and pulled up an image of Steve in full Captain America mode. "This is Steve, right?" Bucky nodded. Tony pulled up another image, this one of Steve, pre-serum. "This is also Steve." Bucky stared at the image. Tony quickly swiped it aside. Another image, this time of pre-serum Steve with Bucky.

Bucky reached out and took the tablet from Tony. "You recognise those guys?" Tony asked.

Bucky looked from the tablet to Tony and back again a frustrated look on his face. "This guy." Tony pointed to Steve. "Became Captain America." He then pointed to Bucky's image. "This guy, became you." Bucky shook his head. "Fraid so buddy." Tony patted his arm. "Mind blown am I right?"

Bucky looked so stricken that Tony couldn't help himself, he reached out and pulled Bucky towards himself. Tucking him into his side. He then went back to watching the TV while Bucky stared at the picture on his tablet. Tony figured that was enough questions for one night.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony awoke to the heavy weight of Bucky still tucked into his side and daylight streaming in the windows. He shifted to look at his watch and felt something sharp press into his chest.

Looking down he saw Bucky's face smooshed against his chest to the side of his arc-reactor. His face seemed to also be the source of whatever was digging into Tony.

It took a moment for his sleep fogged brain to register why that might be. Bucky must be hungry he finally managed to think. He raised his other hand and gently felt along Bucky's face until he found the tip of the fang that was trying to break through his shirt. Clearly it wasn't something Bucky was trying to do on purpose and Tony didn't feel like he was in any danger.

Carefully, he slid his finger back along Bucky's lips until he found the other fang and then before he had time to talk himself out of it, he pushed the tip of his finger hard against the fang. He felt the skin break and the sharp sting, then he waited.

A second later Bucky's tongue stroked against the tip of his finger and his lips closed over it, Tony felt him start to suck at it. Suddenly Bucky bolted upright, pushing Tony's hand away from his face. He shot from the sofa and darted to the other side of the room where he grabbed up his goggles from beside the door and pulled them on.

Turning, he looked back at Tony. "Hey, it's okay buddy. You're hungry. I'm just trying to help."

Bucky stared back him, eyes hidden from view but clearly frowning.

"Come on." Tony patted the cushion beside himself on the sofa. He unfastened the button on the cuff of his shirt and rolled up his sleeve. "Come get a drink." He was aware somewhere in the back of his mind that offering himself up as a tasty treat might just be suicide, but the way Bucky had reacted made him pretty sure Bucky had no desire to kill him.

Bucky stayed crouched on the far side of the room, staring at Tony. "Do you want me to get a mug?" Tony asked.

Bucky shook his head. Slowly, he stood and crossed back towards Tony sitting down beside him again. Tony held out his arm and Bucky carefully gripped his wrist and raised it to his mouth.

He licked a wide wet patch onto the inside of Tony's wrist which made it tingle and then slowly slid his fangs into the skin. Unlike the sharp sting when Tony had pricked his finger, this time there was only the tingling sensation.

"Weird." Tony stated. "That should hurt, but it doesn't. You must have some kind of anesthetic in your saliva."

Bucky nodded fractionally, swallowing down the blood. He stopped a moment later and pulled his mouth back from Tony's wrist. He tongue darted out to lick across the puncture wounds and as with the gash yesterday they quickly closed and faded away to nothing. Bucky turned his head to look at Tony and then smiled.

"I really wish you'd let me see those eyes." Tony pouted.

Bucky took a deep breath and reached up to his goggles. He had his eyes closed when he pulled them off and when he opened them and looked to Tony, they were bright blue.

Tony made a face. "Next time. I want to see them." He huffed. Bucky grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony stood from the sofa and trotted into his kitchen. He fished a carton of juice from the fridge and gulped down a few mouthfuls before carrying it back to the living room. "Do you eat regular food?" He asked. Bucky shook his head. "What's the longest you can go without blood before it starts to be a problem?"

Bucky held up both hands, his fingers spread. "Ten." Tony replied. "Is that hours?" A shake. "Ten days?" Bucky nodded. "Huh. That's quite a while." Tony took a few more gulps of the juice before returning to the kitchen and depositing the carton back in the fridge.

"I gotta go take a shower. I have a meeting I need to go to soon. Don't leave before I get out, I want to talk to you about something before I go, okay?" Bucky nodded and Tony headed for his bedroom.

Tony had been in the shower about five minutes before Jarvis interupted his daydreaming with a simple 'sir'. Tony turned to look at the monitor on the bathroom wall outside the shower cubicle and instead saw Bucky standing there looking in at him.

Tony chuckled and slid the door open. "If you wanted to join me, you could have just asked. Get your kit off then." Quickly Bucky shed his clothes and slipped into the oversized shower cubicle. Tony had mere seconds to admire the view before Bucky was pressed up against him. Hands on either side of his head, lips pressed to Tony's.

They don't call Tony a playboy for nothing though, so while it may have taken him a second to react, when he did it was enthusiastically. His hands came up to grab Bucky's hips pulling him close as his tongue dived into Bucky's mouth. The water and soap bubbles clinging to Tony's skin made him slippery and his body slid easily against Bucky's. Their cocks grinding together as Tony pulled him even closer.

Bucky tore his mouth away from Tony's and kissed his way along his jaw and down his neck, stopping to suck against the tender flesh there. Tony didn't feel fangs but he realised in a flash he wanted too. "Bite me." He groaned pushing himself up against Bucky.

Bucky pulled back with a growl, the first sound Tony had heard him make, eyes darting around the cubicle. "Here." Tony reached out and grabbed a bottle of lube, thrusting it into Bucky's hand.

Not hesitating, Bucky spun him around and pushed him towards the tiled wall. Tony grinned and placed his hands on the wall, spreading his legs as Bucky leaned himself up against his back.

Quickly, Bucky worked Tony open with his fingers and slid into him. Pressing close again to Tony's back he returned his mouth to Tony's neck and this time Tony felt the gentle push of his fangs. Not yet breaking the skin, but close.

Tony pushed back hard to meet Bucky's thrusts, one hand leaving the wall to grab the back of Bucky's head, pressing it closer to his neck. Bucky shifted his mouth, the fangs pressing down harder against Tony's skin and his hand snaked around over Tony's hip to close around his cock.

Soon Tony was gasping for breath. Fingers twisted into Bucky's hair, his other hand pushing against the wall as his arm strained to hold him back from face planting into the tile. "I'm close." He panted, pushing back towards Bucky who increased the speed of his strokes and right at the moment when Tony could hold it no longer, Bucky's fangs sunk into his neck. The sharp pain pushing Tony over the edge, Bucky following right behind.

Tony's arm buckled and he pitched forwards coming to rest with his head on his forearm against the wall, Bucky still attached to his neck, sucking at the puncture wounds.

After a moment, Bucky removed his mouth from Tony's shoulder and pulled back and out of him.

Tony laughed and tried to turn around. "I am gonna be so late. Back up so I can get cleaned up." Bucky held him in place a few moments longer then stepped back licking his lips.

"Waiting for your eyes to change back?" Tony asked when he could finally turn. Bucky nodded.

When they were done in the shower they moved into Tony's bedroom. Tony going into his walk-in-wardrobe to get dressed. "I'll have Jarvis send up some clothes for you. We should have something in an SI uniform that will fit you and it's not that different to what you wear now."

Bucky nodded from his perch on the edge of Tony's bed. A towel wrapped around his waist. Tony fixed his tie and glanced at his watch. "I've been later." He shrugged before crossing to Bucky and leaning down to kiss him. "I want to tell Steve." He told him as he pulled his lips away. "He'll want to see you. What do you think?"

Bucky thought for a moment then looked up at Tony and nodded before pointing to Tony and then to himself. "Of course I'll be there when you meet." Tony smiled. "I'll let him know you've turned up and then next time you come over he'll be here. Okay?" Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony and pulled him into a hug. "I'll take that as a yes." Tony chuckled hugging him back. "Now, I really have to go or Pepper will end me. You can stay if you want to and if not I'll see you soon yeah?"

Bucky nodded and Tony stepped away from him and headed for the door. "If you need anything, just ask Jarvis. If you don't want to talk to him, write it down. He can scan handwriting." With that he headed out to his meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

"Is Steve back yet?" Tony asked Jarvis after his meeting as he headed to his office.

"Yes, sir. He got back this morning." Jarvis replied.

"Tell him I need a minute then." Tony waved to Pepper as he passed her office and entered his own.

"No need." Steve grinned at him. He was leaning against Tony's desk, arms folded across his chest which was covered by an SI uniform instead of the red, white and blue.

Tony chuckled. "That's a good look on you. More subtle."

"Yeah, I like it. Did you miss me?" Steve teased.

"It's only been a week. Give a guy a chance." Tony teased back crossing to sit at a small round table in the corner of his office. "Come take a seat. I need to tell you something."

Steve frowned but pushed off the desk and went to sit at the table beside Tony. "What's up?"

"I had a visitor the other night and again last night." Tony began. "Bucky Barnes."

"What?" Steve exclaimed. "How is he? Is he okay? Where is he now?" Steve asked in a rush of words.

"Okay, firstly. Chill." Tony chuckled. "He's perfectly fine, considering."

"Considering what?" Steve seized on the word.

"Well, a couple of things. He doesn't talk for one. Jarvis has run scans on him and there seems to be no medical reason for it. He just doesn't seem to want to. He knows who pre-serum Steve is, but he can't make the connection between him and Captain America. Same with Bucky Barnes and the Winter Soldier." Tony stopped to let Steve think it over.

"So why did he come to you?" Steve asked.

"He'd mangled up his metal arm pretty bad and wanted me to fix it. He knew I worked with you and that you hadn't tried to kill him so figured I wouldn't either. He sees Cap as a friend even though he doesn't know why. There's something else though. The reason why he came back." Tony paused and looked at Steve. "Now don't freak out."

"What?" Steve demanded.

"He has fangs and he drinks blood." Tony blurted.

Steve stared at him, mouth open for at least a minute. "He what now?" He finally whispered.

"Yep." Tony nodded.

"Okay." Steve sighed rubbing his hand over his face. "What else?"

Tony looked away. "I, ummm, we, had sex."

Steve slammed his hand down on the table making Tony jump. "Damn it, Tony. I was only gone a week."

Tony put his hand on Steve's arm. "To be fair, it wasn't my fault."

Steve glared at him. "I was minding my own business taking a shower and he totally just appeared.

Steve laughed. "He always did like the shower."

"Wait, what?" Tony exclaimed. "Are you saying you and Bucky used to?"

"Well, duh, Tony. You've seen him naked." Steve smirked at him.

"I..." Tony trailed off speechless. "Well, hot damn." He muttered at last.

"So, is he better than me?" Steve asked.

"Better... hmmm. I dunno Steve. It's been a week. Not sure I can remember." Tony chuckled.

Steve grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him out of his seat towards him. "I'd better refresh your memory then." He purred, capturing Tony's lips with his own and pulling him into his lap.


	6. Chapter 6

As Steve pulled his uniform back on he realised Tony was staring at him. "What?"

Tony looked up. "Huh? Oh, sorry. You really do look good in that uniform."

Steve smiled. "You just like the fact that I now have your name plastered across my chest." He gestured to the Stark Industries logo over his left pec.

Tony laughed. "You know. Bucky has one of those too now."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Is no-one's chest safe from your branding?"

Tony laughed. "Well, I haven't persuaded Pepper to wear the uniform yet."

"Pepper would rather pull off a hostile take over than wear this uniform." Steve laughed.

Tony grinned. "There would be nothing hostile about it. She would just drown me in paperwork and I'd have lost the company before I even figured it out."

"True." Steve laughed. "So, see you tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be in about seven." Tony glanced at the clock. "Jarv, order take away would you. Chinese?" He looked to Steve.

"It's been a long week. How about pizza." Steve suggested.

"Pizza it is Jarv."

"Of course sir." Jarvis confirmed.

When Steve entered the penthouse that evening he was greeted by a rather impressive sight. Tony in his boxers was sitting on the sofa. Bucky, shirtless was crouched in front of him. Tony had the back of his knee resting on Bucky's metal shoulder, his calf against his back. Bucky had his face pressed to Tony's thigh and was clearly feeding.

"Hey, Stevie." Tony raised a hand to wave at him.

"Hey babe." Steve replied crossing towards them. "Evening Bucky." He added, running his fingers through Bucky's hair as he passed.

Bucky's head flicked up so he could look at Tony as Steve sat down beside Tony on the sofa. "It's fine. Carry on." Tony reassured him. "I would have given you a heads up, but Jarvis said you were teaching a class when Bucky came back." He added to Steve.

"No worries." Steve replied running his hand up the inside of Tony's other thigh until it was high enough to press against Tony's cock which was already hard. Steve grinned and quickly undid the buttons on Tony's boxers pulling his erection out through the gap and starting to stroke him. Tony groaned and lifted his hips pushing into Steve's hand.

"What's with the goggles?" Steve asked looking to Bucky.

"His eyes change." Tony gasped out. Hands fisting in the sofa cushions. "Doesn't want..." He paused as Steve flicked his thumb over the tip of his cock. "Doesn't want me to see them." He said in a rush as he came. His whole body shuddering before going limp.

"Oh, okay, sure." Steve replied, picking up Tony's shirt that had been dumped on the floor and using it to wipe up the mess before tucking Tony back into his boxers.

Bucky pulled back from Tony's thigh and licked at the puncture wounds until they closed.

"Wow." Steve leaned over and ran his fingers down Tony's thigh. "Not a mark."

"You should try it." Tony suggested.

"That might not be a good idea." Steve frowned. "We don't know how the serum in my blood will affect whatever is in Bucky's."

"Good point." Tony agreed. "Jarvis, remind me later to get a sample of Bucky's blood."

"Yes, sir." Jarvis replied.

Bucky was staring at him. "What?" Tony asked pulling Bucky up onto the sofa and squidging him between himself and Steve. "You've had plenty of my blood. Time to return the favour." He smiled at Bucky. "For science."

Steve snorted a laugh. "Word to the wise, Bucky. When he says it's for science. Easiest just to give in. He is relentless when he is in science mode." He patted Bucky's thigh and Bucky looked around at him, pulling off his goggles as he turned.

"Tony says you're having a hard time connecting the old me to the new me." Steve told him. Bucky nodded. "Well some things about me are still the same." Steve leaned towards Bucky and pressed their lips together. Raising a hand to cup the back of Bucky's head. Bucky's lips parted with a startled gasp and Steve's tongue darted inside. When they broke apart a moment later, Steve ducked his head to look Bucky in the eyes. "Familiar?" He asked. Bucky's non-metal fingers came up to press against his lips and he nodded. Eyes going wide for a moment before he pounced on Steve. Pushing him back on the sofa and straddling his lap.

Steve let out a huff of surprise and Tony burst out laughing. "I told you the way you kissed was unforgetable."

Steve laughed. "You're right." He managed before Bucky's lips were on his again.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony awoke to a clatter followed by a lot of loud swearing. He was sandwiched on his bed between Steve and Bucky who both jerked awake. "Jarv?" Tony mumbled.

"Agent Barton tripped over Sergeant Barnes weapon collection at the balcony door, sir." Jarvis informed him. Tony chuckled.

"New house rule." Steve mumbled. "No weapons in the doorways." He rolled out of bed and wandered towards the door. Pulling it open he yelled out. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Clint yelled back. "Who the fuck leaves weapons in the doorway?"

"That would be Bucky." Tony informed him, slipping past Steve and heading for the kitchen and more importantly the coffee pot. "What the hell are you doing here so early anyway?"

"Hydra." Clint replied glancing to the bedroom door where Bucky had appeared as Steve headed for the kitchen too. "Are you starting a hareem, Tony?"

Tony laughed. "Why Clint, looking to join?"

Clint rolled his eyes. "You couldn't pay me enough."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Steve chuckled reaching in the fridge for a carton of juice.

"Hey!" Tony exclaimed. "I do not pay for sex. Free room and board maybe..."

"Well, I don't need a room thanks and the food around here..." Clint picked up a slice of last night's pizza. "Isn't really up to much." He stuffed the slice into his mouth never the less.

"So what's this about Hydra?" Steve asked when Clint was done chewing.


	8. Chapter 8

"Bucky, don't!" Steve screamed as Bucky jumped in front of the Hydra goon who was about to shoot Steve who had lost his shield somewhere in the battle.

The bullet struck Bucky in the chest as he brought his metal arm down to crush the goon's neck. Bucky collapsed to the ground, the Hydra guy falling dead beside him.

Tony was the first to reach him. He fell to his knees beside Bucky and pulled off his mask and his goggles. "Shit, shit, shit." He repeated as he looked at the blood oozing from Bucky's chest. "We can fix this. What do you need?"

Bucky looked up at Tony just as Steve slid to his knees beside him. "Would you look at that." Steve gasped.

Bucky's eyes were a beautiful gold colour, flecked with ruby red. Slit like a cats. He hissed in a breath and Tony noticed his fangs. "Blood!" Tony exclaimed. "He needs blood."

"I'll do it." Steve insisted pushing up the sleeve of the Captain America suit. "You said his blood contained traces of my serum. So more of it should help him heal faster, right?"

"In theory, yes." Tony replied and Steve pressed his wrist to Bucky's fangs.

They watched in awe as Bucky drank. The wound slowly beginning to close. Tony stood and shed the Iron Man suit. "Okay, move aside." He pushed at Steve's shoulder as he pulled up his own sleeve. "No use you passing out from blood loss as well."

Steve pulled his wrist free and moved aside. Tony taking his place. Soon the wound was almost completely closed. Right before it did so, the bullet was pushed back out of his chest. "Damn." Tony sighed as Bucky released his wrist.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Steve demanded glaring at Bucky. "You could have been killed."

Bucky looked at him and muttered something.

"What was that?" Steve asked surprised to hear him finally talk.

"I said." Bucky grinned at him. "Lay off, Punk."

Steve burst out laughing. "Asshat." He replied.

Tony snorted a laugh beside them. "I knew it was a bad idea to let you hang out with the new recruits." He told Steve. "They're teaching you so many bad words."

Steve punched him lightly on the arm before grabbing Bucky by the front of his uniform and pulling him up towards his face. "Don't do that again." He insisted before kissing him.

"Too right." Tony agreed grabbing him when Steve pulled his lips away and pulling him across so that he could kiss him too. "You have gorgeous eyes by the way. Stop hiding them."

"They're weird, Tony." Bucky huffed.

"Weirdly beautiful." Tony beamed at him.


End file.
